Baron Blade
Baron Blade(czyt. Bajron Blejd)- kapitan 3 oddziału Gotei 13, oraz były kapitan 5 oddziału z polskiego Gotei 6. Baron Blade nie jest jego prawdziwym imieniem, przedstawia się tak ponieważ właściwie nie posiada prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska. Wygląd Baron Blade Baron jest wysokim męższczyzną o króczo czarnych włosach, które są stale rozczochrane, i szmaragdowo zielonych oczach. Jest dobrze zbudowany, na plecach ma wypalomą bliznę co jest pozostałością po walce ze swoim, byłym jak się okazało, przyjacielem. Nosi on spodnie od tradycyjnego stroju schinigami, na górze nosi czarną bluze z kapturem, którego nie zakłada, kupioną podczas ostatniej wizyty w Polsce, po za tym nosi również kapitańskie Haori koloru czerwonego, to właśnie po nim da się rozpoznać polskiego kapitana, okazyjnie zakłada czarne okulary przeciw słoneczne. Często można go spotkać z czarnym e-papierosem. Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka Baron zdaje się być osobą beztroską, roztrzepaną i wiecznie niewyspaną, po większej części tak naprawdę jest, pokazał jednak że potrafi trzeźwo przeanalizować sytuacje, połączyć fakty które na pozór nie mają za sobą nic wspólnego, czy nawet wykazać się ogromną zdolnością do obserwacji otoczenia oraz, niemal, fotograficzną pamięcią. Na co dzień jest raczej "cichą wodą" która powoli acz kolwiek konsekwętnie dąży do celu, co nie zawsze mu się udaje gdyż często zmienia plany i podejmuje decyzje które dla większości wydają się nie logiczne i nie przemyślane, jednak jego bliscy znajomi przyzwyczaili się że podejmuje jakieś działania na zasadach "zobaczymy co się stanie" albo "bo tak". Były kapitan nie szanuje, prawie w ogóle, swojego zdrowia, dopóki jego stan nie będzie zagrażał jego życiu nie będzie się nim przejmował, gdy zaś komuś bliskiemu coś się stanie bardzo się martwi i prawie wychodzi z siebie, mimo to raczej nie jest nad opiekuńczy. Nie jest osobą lubiącą brutalne starcia, lecz jeśli chodzi o czyjeś życie potrafi być dość sadystyczny. Jako rodzony polak ma mocną głowę do alkoholu, jednak w odróżnieniu od innych nie wykazuje patriotyzmu i przywiązania do rodzinnego kraju, nie miał żadnych wyrzutów gdy opuszczał Polskę, nigdy również za nią nie tęsknił, czuł się tam nieswojo i nie mógł się na niczym skupić przez co nigdy nie wyruszał na misje bez Juri, vicekapitan 5 oddziału, lub innym kapitanem, najczęściej Mitsu, był też dość samotny, oprócz Adama,Juri, Mitsu i swojego Zanpakuto, a w późniejszym czasie również Hiroshi i Goro, nie miał nikogo z kim mógłby szczerze pogadać. Baron żywi dużą nienawiść do swojego Zanpakuto, w szczególności shikai, wielokrotnie je obrażał, nie raz potrafił je nawet połamać i zostawić na nieokreślony czas, ma jednak ku temu powody, Denshi Saru jeśli nadarzy się okazja działa na niekorzyść właściciela oraz stale powtarza że gdyby miał innego mistrza byłby on niezwyciężony. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Baron wraz z grupą przyjaciół przybywają do Karakury. Goro, Mitsu i Hiroshi są zdania że na początek powinni odnaleźć Urachare, Goro mówi że wie gdzie się znajduje zostaje jednak uciszony przez Barona, były kapitan oznajmia że nie ma potrzeby się spieszyć i że bez kubka kawy i tak nic nie zrobi. Goro pyta się jak może tak spokojnie do tego podchodzić jednak Baron nie słuchająć go udał się do swego mieszkania. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Juri która otwierając drzwi zapytała co ma zamiar zrobić, Baron odpowiada że nie wie. Juri zaczęła tłumaczyć że powinien jednak osobiście porozmawiać z Uracharą, ten jednak zdaje się nie zwracać na nią uwagi na co dziewczyna jedynie machnęła ręką. Powiedziała że lodówka jest pusta i że zjedzą na mieście przez co siłą rzeczy muszą iść do Urachary po Gigai. Baron odpowiada że rozumie i prosi żeby zostawiła klucze. Następnie gdy Urachara, Yoruichi, Mitsu i Baron rozmawiają między sobą, do sklepu wbiega Goro krzycząc że jakaś shinigami oddała moc człowiekowi, Baron jednak niemal w ogóle się nie przejmuje, zamiast tego pyta się Goro czy Arrancar powinien biegać tak swobodnie po mieście. Urachara proponuje żeby za chwile zapieczętować moc Goro, jednak były kapitan mówi by zrobil to bez niego, on sam zaś wszedł w swoje Gigai i zainformował że lepiej będzie jak nitk nie będzie, w miarę możliwości, korzystał ze swoich mocy. Urachara powiedział że może im nałożyć ograniczniki mocy, wszyscy zgodzili się że będzie to dobry pomysł. Po chwili Baron wstaje i oznajmia że idzie poznać chłopaka który zdobył moce shinigami po czym bez słowa wychodzi. Dogania go Juri i mówi że też chce poznać tego kolesia, Baron mówi że w rzeczywistości Goro mógł im zwalić na głowę tutejszych shinigami i że idzie sprawdzić swoje przeczucia, Juri jednak odpowiada że i tak z nim pójdzie. Na miejscu Baron wraz z Juri opuszczają swoje gigai, następnie udają się do pojawiającego się portalu. Z portalu wyłonił się pewien mężczyzna który zaraz po zauważeniu że dwójka shinigami zmierza w jego stronę, zatrzymał się i na nich poczekał. Zdziwiony przybysz zapytał o czerwony kolor kapitańskiego haori, Baron spokojnie opowiada że jest byłym kapitanem z polski, przedstawia również byłą vicekapitan z polski, Juri Yunokawę. Shinigami przedstawia się jako Shunsui Kyoraku, kapitan 8 oddziału Gotei 13, oraz gratuluje Baronowi nienagannego japońskiego. Shunsui informuje że przychodzi tutaj bo wykryte zostało reiatsu arrancara. Baron okłamuje go że to nie arrancar tylko jego specyficzne Bankai. Baron pyta się czy nie mógłby zwiedzić jego Soul Society, po chwili namysłu Kyoraku mówi że jeśli weźmie za niego odpowiedzialność to nie będzie problemu. Baron mówi Juri by ta została, następnie wraz z kapitanem 8 oddziału, znikają w portalu. Moce i Umjejętności Expert walki mieczem: '''Baron świetnie posługuje się mieczem, udowodnił to krzyżując ostrza z takimi przeciwnikami jak Zaraki, Stefan czy nawet jego znienawidzony wujo. Jednak jest dobry tylko w defensywnym stylu, skupia się na głównie na blokowaniu, odbijaniu i kontrowaniu ataków, jakie kolwiek cięcia z jago strony zdarzają się sporadycznie. '''Expert walki wręcz: '''Mimo iż używa raczej miecza potrafi solidnie przyłożyć, lub kopnąć, taki Zaraki po otrzymaniu kopniaka w brzuch odleciał na kilka metrów przebijając się przez kamienną ścianę. Po za tym bez wyciągania broni był w stanie pokonać grupę shinigami. '''Mistrz Shunpo: '''Jest bardzo szybki, dopiero Yoruichi była w stanie go dogonić. '''Mistrz Kido: '''Baron w Gotei 6 był najlepszy w kido, może, swowodnie, używać zaklęć na 70 poziomie, był również w stanie powstrzymać atak Yamamoto przy pomocy swojej bariery oraz zranić go w bark. '''Shogekiha(Fala szokowa): '''Najpotężniejszy atak jaki może wykonać bez pomocy swojego Zanpakuto. Wyciąga przed siebie obie ręce, palce zaciska w pięści, gromadzi w nich dużą enargię przez co ręce otaczają się ciśnieniem Kido, rękawy i rękawice ulegają rozdarciu. Wystrzeliwuje przed siebie fale sprężonej energji która niszczy niemal wszystko na swojej drodze, zwykły shinigami nie ma najmniejszych szans przeżyć taki atak, nawet Zaraki już się po nim nie podniósł. * '''Shunko: '''Yoruichi zauważywszy że Shogekiha przypomina Shunko pomyślała że nauczy Barona tej techniki. Baron opanował Shunko bez problemu lecz nigdy puźniej z niego nie skorzystał. '''Przenikliwy intelekt: '''Baron kilku krotnie wykazał się wysokimi umjejętnościami dedukcji i szybkiego rozpracowania przeciwnika, a doskonała pamięć sprawia że jest w stanie wykorzystać każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy, szczegół o którym dowiedział się pare lat temu. '''Zwiększona moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najsilniejszych kapitanów Gotei 6( jak i obecnie Gotei 13) posiada ogromne pokłady Reiatsu, prawie tak duże jak u Zarakiego po zdjęciu opaski, z tą różnicą że Baron potrafi ją lepiej kontrolować przez co energia z niego nie wycieka dzięki czemu. Nawet gdy uwolni całą moc, osoby z małym poziomem Reiatsu mogą bez problemu przy nim przebywać. Cero: '''Jest to jedyny shinigami na świecie potrafiący użyć cero, możliwe jest to przez jego Bankai które w połowie jest Hollowem. Układa palce prawej dłoni w "pistolet" po czym na koniuszkach palca środkowego i wskazującego zbiera się kula czerwonej energii, mimo iż cero Barona jest bardzo szybkie, można je zablokować pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem lub po prostu odbić je mieczem. Zanpakuto '''Denshi Saru w formie zapieczętowanej wydląda jak czarny, półtoraręczny miecz. Posiada długie, grube i szerokie ostrze, przez co trudno walczyć nim jedną ręką, koloru srebrnego, na płaskich stronach ostrza są wygraderowane portrety jakiś wojowników, gwałtownie zwęża się przy rękojeści. Rękojeść zbudowana jest z podłużnego diamentu, której długość jest o nie całą połowę mniejsza od ostrza, otoczonego czarnym materiałem. Między ostrzem a rękojeścią wyrastają dwa, pięciometrowe, łańcuchy które Baron przeplata w oku pasa, nie ma pochwy na zanpakuto a przez duże rozmiary trze ono o podłoże Shikai ' '''Komendą uwalniającą shikai jest: '''Szalone światło, błyskawic boże, przybądź do mnie, wołanie me usłysz! Mocą mnie obdarz! Jako ty tako ja błyskawic bogiem się stanę.' W shikai miecz ulega całkowitej zmianie. Rękojeść nieznacznie się zmniejsza. Ostrze przybiera złocistego koloru, zmienia się w cztery mniejsze które się rozchylają na boki, między nimi wychodzi długa igła. Specjalne zdolności shikai: Ostrza po bokach wytwarzają ogromną energię elektryczną, a igła na środku może ją magazynować oraz kontrolować. Baron może również przepuścić elektryczność przez swoje ciało zwiększając swoją moc. Poza tym Denshi Saru posiada "własną wole" i okazyjnie może działać bez ingerencji właściciela. * Burumonki(niebieska małpa): '''Jedna z podstawowych technik Denshi Saru. Jest to po prostu fala elektryczna w kształcie małpy * '''Kanezaru(złota małpa): '''Wzmocniona Burumonki, ma większe obrażenia kosztem zasięgu i szybkości. * '''Akai saru(czerwona małpa): '''Do wykonania tej techniki potrzebne jest Cero, Baron tworzy je nie na palcach, a na czubku igły. Kula czerwonej energji ulega rozproszeniu i miesza się z błyskawicami. Akai saru jest bardzo niestabilne i wymaga dużego skupienia, atak ten łatwo może się rozproszyć przez co wybuchnie raniąc wszystkich o oku. Jeśli się uda wystrzeli czerwoną falę błyskawic, w kształcie małpy, która zachowuje się jak Cero z tą różnicą że może zmieniać kierunek. Najsilniejszy tego typu atak dostępny w shikai. * '''Kyobo Ora(aura berserka): '''Baron przeprowadza przez swoje ciało energię elekrtyczną dzięki czemu jego szybkość, siła i wytrzymałość zwiększają się dwukrotnie. Technika ta zużywa duże pokłady energji dlateko Denshi Saru sam ją wyłącza po pięciu minutach. * '''Reanimacja: W razie potrzeby Denshi Saru może reanimować swojego właściciela. * Materializacja: '''Deashi Saru jest w stanie w dowolnym momęcie pojawić się w postaci cielesnej, nawet jeśli zanpakuto było zapieczętowane. Dzieje się tak niezależnie od woli Barona. * '''Kami no tatchi(dotyk boga): '''Będąc w formie materialnej Denshi Saru może odnowić komuś Reiatsu kosztem chwilowego spadku energji właściciela * '''Chen kaminari jogi(łańcuch władcy błyskawic): '''Baron wystrzeliwuje w górę trzy niewielkie kule energii które łączą się z łamaną prostą, gromadzą ogromne pokłady energii które następnie zostają zrzucone na ziemię niszcząc wszystko w promieniu 50 metrów. * '''Kaminari no nettowakuchen jogi(sieć łańcuchów władcy błyskawic): '''Baron tworzy kilka Chen kaminari jogi, około 50 sztuk, które mieszają się ze sobą tworząc całą plątaninę. Atak ten był w stanie zniszczyć całe polskie Soul Society zostawiając po nim tylko krater. Atak ten ma kilka wad: po pierwsze wykonanie tej techniki trwa od kilku godzin do kilku dni, po drugie zużywa gigantyczne pokłady energii przez co shikai, po wykonaniu tego ataku jest nieosiągalne przez około miesiąc. Bankai Jego zanpakuto zmienia się w czarną energię ze złotą obwódką po czym wnika w niego. Białko w jego oczach nabiera czarnego koloru, tęczówki zaś stają się złote, świecące, z jego dłoni zaczyna wyciekać czarna energia w którą zmienił się jago zanpakuto. '''Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Kuro no Denshi Saru porzuca elektryczną naturę shikai, zamiast tego, jak to określił Urachara, poddaje właściciela częściowej przemiany w Hollowa. Shunpo zostaje zastąpione przez Sonido, pojawia się również Hiero. Podczas bankai Baron może zmienić się całkowicie w czarną enargię przez co staje się nie podatny na większość ataków. * Kokuen(czarna małpa): '''jest to po prostu Burumonki, wykonane za pomocą czarnej energii. * '''Mistrz Sonido: '''Gdy Baron aktywuje bankai zamiast Shunpo używa Sonido, jest w tedy nieznacznie szybszy niż podczas korzystania ze Shunpo. * '''Wzmocnione Hiero: '''Zyskuje dużą wytrzymałość, jednak w ciąż nie jest tak twardy jak Zaraki. * '''Cero: '''W formie bankai Cero Barona nie odstaje od Cera Arrancara na poziomie Espady. Tuż przed wystrzeleniem zmienia kolor z czerwonego na szaro-biały. Jest w stanie wystrzelić dwa Cero na raz, w osobnych kierunkach lub złączyć je w jedno. * '''Shi no kama(kosa śmierci): '''czarna enargia skupia się w jednym punkcie twożąc kosę. Shi no kama składa się z prostero czarnego kija na koścach zamieczszone są szare kule które po czrerech sztonach nają "twarze czaszek". Z każdej tważy może wyłonić się długie na pół metra( sam kijek ma pułtora), nawet ze wszystkich na raz. * '''Mu no kyu(sfera nicości): jest to najsilniejszy atak jakim Kuro na Denshi Saru dysponuje. Otacza się sferą o rozmiarach 10 metrów sześciennych. W środku sfery panuje ciśnienie które zmiażdzy niemal wszystko. Ponieważ atak ten zabiera mnustwo energii, Baron może tyrzymać sferę przez najwyżej 30 sekund. * Materializacja: '''Kuro no Denshi Saru może, na życzenie właściciela, zmaterializować się w świecze żeczywistym, jak shikai. Gdy jest zmaterializowany Baron może włączyć shikai. Jeśli Zanpakuto odniesie zbyl duże obrażenia, teleportuje się do umysłu właściciela po czym przez miesiąc jest nieosiągalny. Fullbring '''Dark Hunter(ciemny łowca): '''Po tym jak Denshi Saru prawie zabił Barona, pożucił on swoje zanpakuto gdzieś w Hueco Mundo i udał się do swojego przyjaciela, Setha Rollinsa, by ten nauczył go Fullbringu. Po utracie zanpakuto stał się o wiele słabszy, tylko dzięki perfekcyjnej znajomości Kido nie został zdegradowany. Baron jest w stanie przekształcić swój e-papieros w kopię Shi no kama, jednak zamiast czaszek na końcach, ma otwory z których bez przerwy wylatuje gęsty czarny dym. * '''Cero: Nie wiadomo w jaki sposob, jednak wiadomo że po oponowaniu Fullbringu jego Cero stało się silniejsze. Gromadzi energię w jednym z otworów, przez co Cero jest niewidoczne do momentu wystrzelenia. * Zasłona dymna: '''Baron za pomocą swojego dymu, zakrywa duże połacie terenu. Dum ten ogranicza widoczność do niemal całkowitego zera, poza tym bardzo gryzie o oczy i gardło * '''Dymne pociski: Małe pociski o dużej szybkości i sile przebicia. łatwe do zniszczenia. * '''Dymne klony: '''Przy pomocy dymu może stwożyć kopię siebie lub innej osoby. Rozpraszają się przy dotyku. Ciekawostki * Jego zanpakuto ma najdłuższą komendę uwalniającą. * Baron posiada(posiadał) zanpakuto które chciało mu zaszkodzić nawet go zabić * Jedyny kapitan używający Fullbringu * Mimo że jest polakiem jego zanpakuto i techniki miały japońskie nazwy, zaś Fullbring ma nazwę angielską. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullbringerzy